


Sugar Rush (Fourth Doctor x Child! Reader)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: Classic Doctor Who, Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you get a sugar rush from eating too many jelly babies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Rush (Fourth Doctor x Child! Reader)

Sugar Rush (Four x Child! Reader)

 

The Doctor was puzzled. He was looking for another packet of his favorite sweets to refill his bundle when he found his “secret” stash had been broken into. Colorful wrappers and pieces of powdered jelly littered the floor of his zero room. Only he knew about this place, or so he thought. His new companion, a child named (y/n), tended to wander through out the T.A.R.D.I.S, finding any crook or cranny to hide in or to make (his/her) own. Being that (y/n) was a child would also mean that (he/she) would be addicted to candy. The Doctor put all the facts together and sighed, then began to follow the trail of discarded plastic and half-eaten confections that made such a nice path to the culprit of this heinous crime. 

You, on the other hand, were just finishing your fifth bag of candy in the console room when you heard the pit-pat of heavy feet making its way to the end of your not-so-subtle track of multi-colored destruction and carnage. You began to panic and run all over the place, trying to hide the evidence as the footsteps suddenly stopped and the curly haired timelord poked his head around the corner, locking his slate blue eyes with your dark (e/c) ones.

“(y/n), have you seen my jelly babies?” He asked with that toothy grin of his. You stopped dead in your tracks but kept moving and shaking from the enormous amount of sugar you’ve consumed earlier. 

“whatjellybabies?Ihaven’tseenanyjellybabies!” Somehow, despite your fast words and changing tone, the Doctor understood you and continued his inquisition. He strolled over to you and kneeled down to you level, trying not to scare you in your unstable condition.

“Did you eat them?” 

“noofcoursenot!” You couldn’t stay still anymore and decided to run around the console, desperately trying to get the sugar out of your system. The Doctor stood on the sidelines as he watched in awe of his little hyperactive companion.

“Funny kid,” he chuckled, watching you complete your umpteenth lap, “You’re on a sugar rush.”

“noimnotwhatareyoutalkingabout?!” You stopped in front of the giant, waving your hands up and down like a baby bird trying to fly away. The Doctor placed a hand on your head, prevent you from jumping off and taking flight.

“It’s obvious you ate my candy, (y/n),” he stooped over you, rustling your (h/c) into a tangled mess like his own. You stopped flapping when a sharp pain grew in your belly.

“Uggghhh!” You moaned as you clutched your stomach for dear life, “I feel sick.”

“A lesson learned the hard way, I suppose,” he stated as he picked you up and carried you out of the console room, “I’ll just put you to bed so you can sleep it off.”

“I’m sorry I ate all you sweets,” you mumbled as you latched on and buried yourself deep into that rough, heavy scarf of his. It was warm and nice despite feeling like worn wool-lite.

“It’s quite alright,” he forgave as he rubbed your back, hoping that would sooth your bustling stomachache, “We’ll just have to get some more.”

“Get them without me then.” A little hiccup escaped your mouth. 

“Now why would you say that?” He asked, chuckling at the strange request.

“Because,” you said before another hiccup left your mouth, “I think I’m sick of jelly babies.”


End file.
